


One Man's Shit

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is another man's piss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Shit

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for aoba pissing on noiz after orgasm, so here it is in its short-length glory

You bury your face into Aoba's pale thigh, kissing and sucking at unmarked skin just to hear him moan. It was his idea to lean against the wall, but it was your idea to tease him until he kicks you in the face. 

Fortunately, he was too distracted to purposely injure you. With fingers tangled in your hair, Aoba encourages you to return your mouth to his aching cock, mouthing at the underside and sucking noisily at the base. He whines and chant your name, hips canting up with his impatience. The cockhead has a faint tint of purple, further proving just how far you've teased him. You may not be able to sympathize, but his writhing tells all. 

Aoba grits his teeth together as your lips sink down onto the head, rubbing your tongue piercing against the place he loves most on the underside of it. You take him in until your nose is pressed against his crotch, throat constricting around his dick as you swallow. This elicits a loud moan from him, followed by a "no, no, I'm close— Noiz, please..." and a twitch of his hips. 

You pull off with a pop and jerking him off firmly, watching his face for the usual signs. His eyebrows furrow before his eyes widen with surprise, eagerly pushing up into your grip. "Nnh, Noiz... Noiz...! I'm gonna—" 

His orgasm spills out onto your hand, off-white semen dripping down your wrist and onto the wood floor. 

But it doesn't stop there. 

"Oh no..." 

Warmth sprays out onto your hair, drips down your neck and onto your clothes. You keep your head bowed to hide your surprise, one inhale enough to tell you what's going on. You have no idea how Aoba didn't notice he needed a different kind of release, but the rising boner in your pants says you don't mind the oblivion. 

The stream comes to a stop and you listen to the embarrassed whimpers coming from above, pale hand trembling in your hair. 

"That was kind of hot." 

"—!"


End file.
